lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SierraSia/Fan Theory: The TRUE Secret of Secret Rings
WARNING: Contains spoilers for Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic and the Black Knight, and Sonic Shuffle. If you wish to view the stories in those games before reading this, then please go play the game... or just look up cutsceans on YouTube, that works to (lol). Hello everybody, and welcome to my theory. A FAN THEORY! ... (Note to Self: Don't parody shows you like watching.) Well it's Sonic the Hedgehog's 25th anniversary, and despite high points, low points, and... some lower points that will go un-mentioned, Sonic has been pulling through these past 25 years and I have some respect for that. But the main focus I want to give is to some games that are from those "low points" of his history. Those points being the Storybook Series. The games that take Sonic into worlds based off of famous story series like the Arabian Nights and the King Arthur. So far there's only two of these games, and with no sign of a third one being made, seeming leading to this series being an incomplete trilogy as a sort. But ladies and gentlemen I have found the long lost third game from this trilogy, and it came out about seven years before the series even came out! And it's name... is Sonic Shuffle. For those who haven't heard of this game (and I'm sure that's a lot of you) Sonic Shuffle was a party game that take Sonic and his friends into Maginaryworld, a world made of everyone's dreams. Sadly not only did it receive mixed reviews at best, but it's release was stuck between two of the most famous games in the Sonic series; Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. So many people not knowing about is a bit understandable. But as I discovered this game and looked a bit deeper into the game's elements, I found a lot of evidence that support my this theory I present to you all today. My theory? Both worlds in Secret Rings and Black Knight are dream worlds connected to Maginaryworld. I know it sounds really weird and crazy, but just bare with me and I'll explain how I came to this conclusion. Now let's get into the evidence I found, and let's start with the more obvious one: That Sonic and the Secret Rings have a Party Mode while Sonic Shuffle itself was a party game. This this might have been a coincidence that the developers didn't catch... but there is SO MUCH more elements to look over, everyone. But while we're on the topic of Secret Rings, let's take a look at the Seven World Ring and what they each represent: Hope, Sadness, Rage, Hatred, Joy, Pleasure, and Wishes/Desires. Now let's look at the two characters from Sonic Shuffle, Lumina and Void. (And remember these two, they'll come back later in this theory). In Sonic Shuffle, it was said that Void represents negative emotions, as quoted by Sonic himself: Sonic: "Void... Anger, Sadness, Despair, and Emptiness... Aren't dreams born because everyone has these feelings?" So like the rings of Rage, Sadness, and Hatred, Void holds a connection with negative emotions. And since Lumina is the other half of Void, we can assume she's connected with the positive emotions, like Hope, Joy, and Pleasure. As for the Ring of Wishes? Well Sonic Shuffle does take place in a world made of dreams, and the context of the game seem to make it that the dreams are also wishes or desires. In fact, couldn't the stories Sonic enters in Secret Rings and Black Knight be considered dreams as well? I mean someone had to think of them and their popularity could have inspired other people to dream about their own versions or parodies of these stories. But let's get into some more interesting details. Like how in Sonic Shuffle you can unlock four other characters: Big, Gamma, a Chao, and even Super Sonic. Now Big the Cat and even the Chao make a bit of sense, but Gamma and Super Sonic don't. Remember this is a world where the characters need to be asleep to interact in, but not only is Gamma a robot, which can't physically dream, but he's also dead at this point. And Super Sonic isn't a separate person from Sonic (at least not in the games) so how are these two here? Well since Sonic and his friends are dreaming, maybe these two are also dreams reflected from their memories. Not only does this explain their presence here, but also Eggman's behavior in the game too. In Adventure and Adventure 2, Eggman tries to take control of a powerful being to help him conquer the world. But in Shuffle, all he does is be a nuisance to Sonic and his friends during the game play. This leads me to believe that the Eggman we see in Shuffle is also a dream reflected off of the heroes' memories. I mean if this was the Eggman we all know and love, he would have tried to get Void, who is half of the goddess of dreams that can warp dreams worlds with a simple touch, to be on his side or try to control him all together, right? Now let's look back at Secret Rings and Black Knight and the "counterpart" characters, the ones that look like Sonic's friends but take one the rolls and identities of characters from their respective story books. This would make sense if Sonic was dreaming and these character took on the appearance of his friends, because they're based off his memories of them. And in Black Knight there's a multi-player mode where you can play as both one of Sonic's friends and their counterparts at the same time, just like how you could play with Sonic and Super Sonic at the same time in Shuffle. There are also other small elements that could have been reflected from Sonic's memories, like the Hour Glasses in Secret Rings, a game mechanic that hasn't been used since Sonic Adventure. If Sonic was dreaming while in these games, that could also explain some other odd parts, like some of the food items in Black Knight. There you can get Chilidogs, Lollipops, donuts, and even onion rings! If this was a real world reflecting the King Arthur stories, then these kinds of food would not exist. Oh, and when Sonic tells Merlina about Halloween, she seems to know what it is, even though that holiday shouldn't be a thing in that time period. Not only that, but there's one feature that al three games have in common: the use of different kinds of gems and stones. In Shuffle there are these items called Forcejewels, which are stones that can let the players do different tasks to aid them. And in Black Knight, there's all sorts of gems and minerals that players could use to give them a bonus or such. Speaking of gems though, the monsters that guard each shards of the Precious Stone in Shuffle are know as Precious Stone Pearl, Crystal, Garnet, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Diamond. Why is this important? Because in Secret Rings, one of the main collectable items in each stage are in fact pearls. And you can find the other five in Black Knight, where you can get crystals, garnets, sapphires, amethysts, and diamonds. Also in Black Knight you can't get pearls and they're instead by moonstones, just one bit I wanted to point out. And speaking of the Precious Stone monsters, they each have wallpaper that are in the colors of yellow(ish), green, red, blue, purple, and grey/white. And in Black Knight you can find fairies that also come in the colors yellow, green, red, blue, purple, and white/grey. Coincidence, or spiritual remnants of the monsters Sonic fought in the past? But there's one more detail that's left to account for, and the one that has the best pieces of evidence of these three games being connected. That being the essential characters in each game. Shahra, Erazor, Lumina, Void, and even Merlina all perform actions and show behaviors that have convinced me that there's more of a connection between them than you would believe. Let's first take a look at one of Shahra's more notable quotes: "I just want to be back with him..." The game never really told us what kind of a connection Shahra had with Erazor to say this, so we only assumed that they were either friends or lovers. But if that was the case, then that would imply that they weren't together anymore, but yet she still tries to give Erazor the World Rings, even after telling him before that the rings don't exist and that she wouldn't give them to him anyway. Really there's just a lot of things that don't add up with these two... at least if being a romantic pair was the reason. But after doing the research I found that Sonic Shuffle provides a different answer that would make much more sense. Let's take a look back at Lumina and Void for a minute. These two are halves of the goddess of dreams, Illumina (although based on the name and appearance, it's kind of a one-sided combination, really :/ ). But after they split up Void shatters the Precious Stone while Lumina calls upon Sonic and his friends to stop him, accusing him of malevolent intentions when really he just doesn't want to be alone. In fact, Void doesn't even realize that what he's doing is wrong or bad for Maginaryworld's dream worlds, as quoted when playing as Amy in the Story Mode: Void: "Why are you so upset? Is it something I did? I didn't do anything wrong... Hey, it's what everyone wanted right?" Now let's look back at Shahra and her decision to give Erazor the rings. She knows it's not right and that it would lead to the destruction of the world, but she seems to desperately want to "be back" with Erazor. And look back at when Sonic wishes for Shahra to do what she thinks is right, instead of giving or not giving the rings it causes her pain and she falls to the ground. To me, this shows that she is starting to not realize what is right or wrong anymore, almost like Void. These similarities and other moments in the games have led me to think that maybe instead of Shahra and Erazor being lovers, they were instead Lumina and Void after another split up. But I'm sure some of you are thinking "that can't be right, because Shahra doesn't act like Lumina and Erazor doesn't act like Void." Maybe, but if you really look at it you can instead see a bit of Lumina in Erazor and a bit of Void in Shahra. I just talked about how Shahra and Void both made decisions because they didn't want to be alone or without the other half, but Erazor carries on the strait forward views Lumina had. In Sonic Shuffle Lumina seems to only see Void and someone who only wants to destroy Maginaryworld and everyone's dreams. And yes, it's understandable when you're facing someone who is destroying your world with a single touch, but she doesn't try to see Void as anything other than evil. She never asked why he did this in the first place until the near end, heck it's Sonic and his friends who try to know more about him while Lumina seems focused on just stopping him. She couldn't accept Void for what he was until again Sonic and his friends convinced her otherwise, and she even suggested that the beautiful dream world Illumina wished for was ruined because Void was born. In short, Lumina's behavior towards Void shows that she doesn't consider alternative motivations and just sees Void as a villain. Now looking at Erazor he seems to have a strait forward mindset of being a villain as opposed to Lumina having a strait forward mindset of what is right or wrong. In Secret Rings, despite Erazor and Shahra apparently having a close bond in the past, he doesn't really seem to care for her at all. He tries to punish her with the flaming arrow and when she dies near the end of the game, he just stands there and calls her weak. So in a similar way that Lumina wouldn't consider Void having non-malevolent motivations and aims to stop him by any means, Erazor doesn't take into accout of whatever happened that gave him and Shahra that close bond and just shrugs her off so he can continue to achieve his own goals. So in short while Lumina did become Shahra and Void did become Erazor, parts of their behavior got switched around a bit. But if you're still thinking that "Void can't be Erazor because eve still he wouldn't be evil. right?" then let me inform you that Void was able to corrupt parts of the dream world with his power, and at one point he corrupted himself. As the final boss for the story mode, Void turns into this strange monster and just starts wailing on Sonic and his friends. Void's goal was never to hurt anybody at all, but in this state he doesn't even take into account of the temple around him collapsing or the boulders that can be used against him. It could be possible that when turning into Erazor, part of his corruption affected him again but instead of turning to the monster form, it made him into the evil Erazor. And speaking of monster forms, remember that the final boss in Secret Rings was Erazor turning into Alf Layla wa-Layla, a transformation that Sonic said made him into an "incomplete monster". Key word here being "incomplete", just like the "imomplete monster" that Void turned into before. There's also the fact that after fighting Erazor in Secret Rings, you find the World Rings that represents sadness. And it ALSO happens that Void turned into his monster form from being at the peek of his sadness. (I swear it's like they're not even trying to hide it.) But it doesn't stop there. Between Secret Rings and Black Knight both Erazor and Merlina perform a summoning spell that are very similar to one another. And remember that it was Lumina who summoned Sonic and his friends to help, even though it was done off screen, who's to say she didn't use a similar enchantment Erazor and Merlina did in the other two games. If the worlds in Secret Rings and Black Knight were dream worlds in Maginaryworld and Erazor and Merlina were Void and Lumina, then it would explain why they know similar summoning spells despite apparently being in two different worlds completely. (and we'll get to more about Merlina in a second). But going back to Shahra for a moment, she wasn't able to touch the world rings and the only explanation we have is that it's because Sonic "isn't from that world" despite Sinbad saying that he used a ring to command the seas. (but then again for one he doesn't hold in on screen, and in this theory Sonic is dreaming so that might solve that). But Lumina seems to have a similar problem with the Precious Stone shards. Ya know, since in the game she could just FLY TO EACH SHARD OF THE PRECIOUS STONE AND COLLECT THEM HERSELF INSTEAD OF WAITING FOR SONIC OR HIS FRIENDS TO GRAB THEM! I don't have a reason for why neither Shahra or Lumina can't tough the rings or shards, maybe it's because they're only half of the goddess Illumina, but they both still have that in common. But let's fast forward to Sonic and the Black Knight and Merlina. Now I also suggest that Merlina is also Lumina but under a different guise, and the main reasons come form her behavior and her intent on using the Scabbard of Excalibur. Remember when I said that Shahra was losing her realization on what was right or wrong? Well in Black Knight she has almost completely lose her hold on it, aiming to get the scabbard to use it's power to forever change her world, ignoring that she's going against the natural laws and trapping the world into darkness. Why? Well in the game she says it's to make the world immortal, but for this theory it's because of what's in the scabbard, or more accurately who. At the end of Secret Rings, Erazor is sentenced to be trapped in the lamp as Shahra cries over losing Erazor for possibly forever. So maybe the "lamp" was actually some sort of seal and it found it's way to King Arthur's dream world while Merlina tracks it down. Remember that it was the scabbard's powers that corrupted King Arthur and made him into a tyrant, similar to how Void's power corrupted him before in Shuffle. Also look at the placement of the Sacred Swords and the symbol that appears when Sonic is trying to null the scabbard, it looks VERY similar to the symbol that appears on areas that have been affected by Void's corruption, and on the back of his cape as well (visual aid: sierrasia.deviantart.com/art/T… ). And remember that Merlina used the scabbard to turn into the final boss of the game: the Dark Queen. In the end, all of the evidence I've collected just seems too many to be a coincidence. From the usage of gems in each world, to the identical counterparts of Sonic's friends, and the behavior and actions each of the essential character made, it's clear what the real story behind this storybook series is. This is a tragic story of Void becoming corrupted into the monster Lumina once thought he was, and Lumina suffering the emptiness and loneliness he had before. Surly she tried to find a was to cure him, but the loneliness became too much and in the end just wanted to be with him despite the corruption. And at the end of Secret Rings, using the last resort Shahra entrusted with him, Sonic used a seal to trap Erazor and all his dark powers in, dooming Erazor to be forever trapped while Shahra is doomed to be alone, with her other half now gone. Later she tries to get the seal, which is now the scabbard, and tries to fuse with the dark powers from it, in a attempt to be whole again despite the damage it was bound to cause. But again, Sonic was able to stop her and it's then that she realizes that forcing to unite like this wouldn't bring her other half back. And so, with the ending of Sonic and the Black Knight, we can only imagine that Merlina, who was formerly know as Lumina, is trying to find some way to cure the corruption that has fell onto her other half. But hey, that's just a theory. A Fan Theory! Thank you for reading, and have a good day. :) Category:Blog posts